The shield and the sword
by the darkness girl
Summary: One-shot. Cuando el amor se acaba es mejor decir adiós


Con suma cautela y cuidando de no hacer ruido, una pelirroja de aspecto infantil recogía la ropa que descansaba en el suelo completamente desperdigada y se ponía cada pieza que iba recogiendo. Al ver el estado en la que se encontraba pensó que todo lo que había gastado en ella había sido un desperdicio, pero si bien sabía que esos encuentros explosivos terminaban así no debía usar ropa tan cara, porque no era la primera vez que ocurrían pero ciertamente si la última. Estaba harta de sentirse una presa de la situación y doblegarse como siempre. Lo había disfrutado y mucho, y de cierta manera lo iba a extrañar pero si seguía así nunca tendría un punto final.

_You and I_

_Felt so good to begin with didn't we?_

Observó la alfombra carmesí de la habitación de ese hotel barato y largó un suspiro, tendría que enfrentarse a quién alguna vez amó pero ahora estaba tan cansada de todo pero más cansada de él. Si tan solo él hubiera sido diferente, pero no, no lo era ni tampoco las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos. Y las advertencias eran claras, si te metes demasiado con el enemigo hay que tener mucho cuidado o puedes terminar pareciéndote a ellos, y ella ya era demasiado parecida a él que empezaba a temerse a sí misma.

_Well now it seems there's far too many adverts in between_

Podría escapar ahora que él dormía plácidamente, irse sin decir una sola palabra y no volverlo a buscar, porque siempre era ella quien decidía buscarlo cuando se sentía desfallecer en la opresión en la que siempre se encontraba. Pero no, no quería ser una cobarde una y otra vez.

-Te odio por hacerme lo que soy- dijo en voz alta para despertar a su acompañante. Lentamente un hombre rubio giró su cabeza y la miró sin responderle, él sabía lo enferma que era su relación, pero nunca había nada que decir, era la pasión que los mandaba de una manera muy cruel y tan estúpidamente física que si bien recordaba, era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra desde que ese juego enfermizo comenzó.

_And we don't speak _

_So we're left in constant silence_

-Tenemos que terminar con esto serpiente maldita- dejo caer gruesas lágrimas que rápidamente desaparecieron en la alfombra -Me estás matando lentamente, porque aunque quisiera amarte eternamente me estás confundiendo cada día más… cada vez que llego a casa y veo al hombre que se suponga que deba amar veo tu rostro y ya no puedo más… en serio… ya no puedo.

_It's haunting me_

El rubio se levantó de la cama lentamente, tratando de sopesar a la pelirroja que lo veía desde el umbral de la puerta con la ropa puesta completamente destrozada gracias a sus manos inquietas. Después de unos momentos de verla a los ojos se decidió a hablar.

-Es igual de difícil para mí… yo también tengo a alguien que me ama y me espera, pero aquí estoy- Se acercó rápidamente a la pelirroja y la tomó por el cuello desprevenida, las manos fuertes del hombre ofrecían opresión en su cuello, pero no le causaba miedo en lo absoluto.

_So I'm ready now to fight this_

Con un tosco movimiento apartó las manos que la apretaban y empujó al hombre lo bastante fuerte para que cayera al suelo.

-No Malfoy, tu no vas a matarme y sé que esa no era tu intención - rió con descaro -pero no vas a retenerme, porque… ¿sabes algo? Yo siempre he sido la que te ha retenido, la que con un solo timbre de una llamada te saca de tu casa desde hace un año en cualquier día y a cualquier hora solo para estar conmigo. La que con una sola caricia te hace sentir el cielo… físicamente somos el uno para el otro pero nuestro destino no es estar juntos, antes morimos uno a manos del otro en el intento.

_You have the shield_

_I'll take the sword_

Lo atacaba, lo hacía sentirse igual a ella pero de nada le servía. Estaba tan hundida como él, pero la diferencia era que ella ya no lo amaba, si él la amaba o no, no le importaba en lo absoluto, nunca se importaron y no lo harían ahora.

_I no longer love you_

_No longer love you_

Se puso de en pie, y la asió de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él con fuerza innecesaria porque ella no oponía la más mínima resistencia. La vio a los ojos con odio, la odiaba por no ser la mujer con la que despertaba cada día, por no ser su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, por no ser nada.

_You and I aren't working_

_Burning on the bridges now_

Pero aún así la besaba y la hacía suya cada vez que se encontraban, sus ojos avellanados se encendían a cada caricia suya y se perdían cada noche en la que juntos alcanzaban el mejor de los placeres. Y otra vez la tenía entre sus brazos y hacían lo mismo de hace un rato. Seguían atrapados en la misma red. Volvió a verla y no hubo mucho que decir… esa era su última vez y si no lo detenían nadie lo haría.

_We're trapped inside_

_Screaming won't somebody get me out_

Tendidos en la alfombra completamente exhaustos cada uno se perdía en sus pensamientos. No se abrazaban ni se hablaban, cuando la euforia pasaba no había nada más. Después de unos minutos ambos se levantaron del suelo y cada uno volvía a vestirse.

_And we don't speak_

_So were left in constant silence_

Tomo el abrigo que era lo único que cubría las rasgaduras de su ropa

-Bueno Malfoy es hora de decir adiós, que no nos cueste…

_No longer love you_

_No longer love you_

La joven poso sus labios en los del rubio y saboreó el último beso lo más que pudo, para tratar de guardar esa sensación por siempre hasta el día que muriera. No lo sabía pero casi podría leer sus pensamientos. Él hacía lo mismo.

_I'm not afraid of danger in the dark_

Con un moviento de varita desapareció y volvió a aparecer en las afueras de su lujosa casa. No era demasiado tarde así que entró sin miedo a ser descubierta… a que el engaño se le notara en el rostro, pero ese día no… porque ya no tenía miedo.

-Ginny… regresaste temprano hoy- Un hombre le hablaba desde la estancia sin dejar de leer el periódico.

-Si corazón, hoy no había tanto trabajo en el ministerio así que salí temprano- Se acercó a su marido y le dio un suave beso en la frente. El hombre dejó el periódico a un lado y se dedicó a abrazar a su esposa.

-Significa entonces que saldremos a cenar… ¿te parece bien?

-Claro Harry, pero sabes que quiero un restaurante elegante ¿Podemos ir a ese donde sirven una magnífica langosta? no recuerdo el nombre

-Por supuesto amor, ahora mismo hago la reservación- dejó de abrazar a su esposa para dedicarse a buscar el número del restaurante

-Iré a cambiarme

Subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse en su habitación, nunca supo cómo fue que fingió por tanto tiempo sin romperse delante de su marido. Pero a partir de ese momento no habría más mentiras. Se sentía tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pero solo faltaba algo que tenía que hacer para tener su conciencia en paz. Podría costarle su matrimonio pero era hora de afrontar las consecuencias de sus errores.

_You and I_

_Felt so good to begin with didn't we?_

-Harry… ¿Puedes venir un momento? Hay algo que quisiera decirte

_But now it seems these shields and swords are haunting me_

Solo como una especificación este fic está basado en la canción _The shield and the sword_ de la artista _Clare Maguire._

_Ojalá les haya gustado. _

_Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL_


End file.
